Prince and Princess
by Ichiruki8
Summary: Rukia is a princess, turning away ever bachelor. Ichigo is the next contestant. Will she reject him, or keep him around?
1. Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki was a 16 year old princess who needed a bachelor. Ichigo Kurosaki was a prince, looking for a princess. I think you get the story.

"Look Renji, I don't need an opinion on this matter from someone who doesn't have any experience in it." Rukia snapped, looking in the mirror and huffing, the breath lifting her loose bang from her face in the process. "Look, I don't know if it's because…because of him, but-""I told you not to talk about that, Renji, we've been over this. I'm putting it behind me." He sighed, she was always so difficult. "Sorry, but honestly Rukia, you've turned down every single bachelor you've met so far. If you don't find one soon, your brother will…" "I know that, Renji! You think it just happened to slip my mind?" She snapped once again, glaring in his direction. Renji sighed, standing up. "Are you just biding the time until your brother kills you; to escape your problems? Because if you are, Rukia, let me tell you that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard.""No, Renji, I am not doing that, thank you very much. I just…I want to find someone with a personality like his is all. Not an exact clone or copy, not the same looks or face, just personality. You know, willing to fight to the death for his friends and family, willing to die for his friends, family and me. Willing to protect the innocent at all costs, sweet and funny, just…someone even remotely like that will suffice." She finished, looking in the mirror again. Renji quietly whispered "You know_ I_ would do all that." She sighed in exasperation and pity. "I know that Renji, and you know full well that I don't like you like that." He sighed and gave her a smirk, "worth a shot though, right?" She rolled her eyes and stepped outside. He gazed at the small town on the outskirts of the Kuchiki family's property walls. "Remember when we used to live there?" He said, pointing at the small town known as Rukongai. "Yeah, I remember Renji. Oh, what am I thinking? You need to get out!" She yelled, trying to push him out the door. "What? Why?" He asked, holding his ground. "Because idiot, you know full well if there are male servants in the house the bachelor's already get irritated. I can't have all you male servants around the house when the next one gets here and you're the only one still here. You need to leave!" She yelled, trying once again to push him out the door. "Come on, he's not here yet, let me stay just a little bit longer." He pleaded, turning to face her. "Fine you imbecile. Now, what should I do with my hair?" She asked, facing the mirror for the third time that hour. "Up or down? And if up, in what style?" She asked, playing with her hair. "Hmm….up." He said, scratching his chin. "Okay and how am I putting it up?" She asked, irritated. She specified that she wanted a style as well. Shows how well he listened. "Put it up in a bun, with those chopstick things, the pink ones? And wear your pink kimono with it." "Okay good idea. Go get the chopstick things while I find the kimono." She said, letting her hair fall back into place as she walked toward her closet. As she rummaged through, she managed to find her kimono in the back as Renji walked in with the chopsticks. She sighed and stood in front of him with her back to him, holding up her hair. "Put it up." She said, looking around for her obi. "Me? Why? I can't put up hair!" "You do it to yourself every morning." She scoffed, spotting it and running and grabbing it before returning to Renji. "Just do it, fool." She said, glaring at him. "Fine fine whatever." He murmured, putting her hair up. When he finished, she shooed him away to put on her kimono, and told him to leave. "Fine fine," he had said, walking out the door. "See ya later." He said, leaving the mansion. She sighed and put on her kimono, tying her obi as she walked out to the front door, waiting for her newest bachelor. She had heard he was a prince, which would suck she assumed- because princes were usually arrogant snobs who thought they were better than anyone else. Then, he walked in. A tall man with bright orange hair, round amber eyes, a small grin on his face. "Hello, pleasure to meet you Miss Kuchiki, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, smiling and kissing her hand. She froze; none of her bachelors had been so…kind. "You may just call me Rukia." She said, feeling stupid- like she should've said something much more…in the mood. He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Thank you. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; you may just call me Ichigo." She smiled, she liked this guy. "Thank you, Ichigo. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling. He looked around and saw many servants, all female. "Shall we stroll through the garden?" He asked, holding out his arm. She smiled and took his arm. "Sure." She sighed and let go of his arm as soon as they left the building. "What's wrong?" "You're not going to be like this all the time, are you?" "What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled. "You know, all gentlemanly and stuff. Look, I may be a princess, but we're the same age and I'd appreciate it if you loosened up and started acting like a normal 16 year old, so we can be friends and then possibly escalate to marriage once we get to know each other better." She huffed, marching off and planting herself in front of the giant cherry tree by the small river. It was only a few seconds before she heard roaring laughter from behind her. "What the hell is so funny?" She asked, stomping her foot in the process. He wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye before straightening up and speaking. "It's just, seeing as you're from the Kuchiki family, the whole way over here I was thinking 'man, she's probably gonna be some stuck up bitch who expects to act just the way she wants or she'll imprint her family name on me so hard my face won't be recognizable.' Seeing as that's how it's been for my great grandparents who married Kuchiki's. But, then I saw you and thought, 'she looks nice, maybe she won't be.' But I saw through that the moment you said 'You can call me Rukia' then I realized, 'damn, she may look sweet, but she could kick my ass if I bad mouthed her.' Then, I realized that I could definitely like you, seeing as you're the only princess I've met who wants me to act normal. You're perfect. You can fight for yourself, you're not afraid to pick fights if need be, you can kick ass, and you're not a stuck up bitch, in fact just the opposite." He finished, grinning. She stood there for a moment, dumbfounded and trying to take it all in. "So…you…like me? As a friend anyway? You don't think I'm a bitch because I retaliate?" She asked; hope filling her big round violet eyes as she stared at him. He laughed. "No, I think it's pretty damn awesome. Finally a girl who isn't always 'Save me, save me! A rat in the yard!' Or some other pointless crap. Although, if you're ever in real danger, I'll protect you, you have my word on that." Her face became frozen in a serious line. "Are you saying you'd die to protect me? Because if you're saying that, and you don't fulfill that promise if the time comes, or try to, so help me I will dig up your grave, feed your corpse to the dogs, and follow you to hell." She said, each word dripping with ice cold venom. He returned her stare with an equally serious one, filled with compassion and determination rather that hate and fury, however. "I swear it by whatever you wish me to swear by, Rukia." She held his gaze for a bit longer, and then closed her eyes with a defeated sigh. "Alright then. I suppose there's nothing else I can use to prove you, so might as well wing it." She said, smiling. "I guess we're friends now, huh Prince?" She said a teasing smirk on her face. Ichigo smiled at the lightened mood. "Yeah, seems so Midget." He stated, smirking down at her from his greater height. "Whoa, hold it there Strawberry; No midgets here. I can kick your ass remember?" He laughed, "Right, I forgot. Sorry, but hey, listen…" He said, trailing off at the end of his sentence, thinking. She stared at him quizzically. "What's up?" He faced her and spoke up, "Well there are two things we gotta do; One, tell your brother you're considering me as a bachelor." She nodded, "Of course." "And, we also need to make sure we act…you know…like a couple, around your brother…" She smiled; "Right, I know, don't worry we'll make it work." She said, smiling. He grinned, and then frowned as he looked around, "All your servants so far have been girls, do you have any male servants? Just a curiosity question." He said, looking down at her. "Oh, about that," She said, looking away from him so as not to meet his gaze. "All of my previous bachelors have automatically tried to kick all the male servants out- due to idiotic male jealousy might I add- so since then I've decided to just kick the male servants out when I first meet them." She said, frowning. He too frowned as he gazed down at her when she looked back at him. "Well then, they obviously aren't real gentlemen." He spoke, smiling down at her petite form. "Either way, I'd like to meet them. I don't have many guy friends, seeing as I don't get out much." He said, frowning a bit and turning to gaze over the mansion' high roof. "Oh, are your parents strict?" She asked inquisitively, looking up at him. She saw a flicker of anger, sadness, and grief flash against his eyes before he smiled and looked down at her again. "Yeah, pretty strict." He said, now hastily changing the subject, "Anyway, so will they be here next time I come?" He asked, smiling. She frowned for a moment before lightly shaking her head, "Yeah they'll be here." She said. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Gotta get home soon or my parents will have a fit." He said, laughing a bit. She chuckled a bit as well and replied, "Yes, I'm surprised my brother hasn't sent search parties out here to find me yet." She joked, still smiling, "See you tomorrow, Ichigo." "Right. See ya." -

Rukia yawned as she stretched and sat up in bed. She got up, looked in the mirror, and then went to her closet. As she approached the doors however, a light knocking came from her bedroom door. "Who is it?" She called, opening her closet doors and peering inside. "It's Renji." He called from the outside of the door, opening it. "Hey. How was yesterday? Turn another one down?" He joked, sitting on the edge of her bed as she continued to dig through her closet. "Actually, no. This guy…he was different. I like him." She spoke, finding a nice dress and taking it out to hold in front of her. "How's this look?" She asked, twirling around holding the dress still in front of her. "It looks fine but, did you just say you _didn't _turn him down?" He asked, standing up and walking over. "Yes, didn't you hear me the first time fool? He was different, interesting even. I like him; and he's already vowed to protect me no matter what. And I think something happened in his past, like me." She said, putting the dress on her bed and scouring her closet for another dress. "How do you know that?" Asked Renji, pulling out a nice sundress from the top shelf. She took it and threw it on the bed with the rest, "Because when I asked if his parents were strict, he got this weird look in his eye with a scowl, before smiling again and simply agreeing. Something happened with his parents in the past." She stated, pulling out a shirt and jeans and smiling triumphantly. Renji gaped, "One, you can't wear that. Your brother will have a fit! You can't wear a shirt and skirt without it being to un-lady like, let alone a shirt and _jeans_. Two, you're gonna have to get a lot closer to him to figure out what it meant, you know that right? Maybe even closer than he's gonna have to get to you to get you to spill about** him**." He stated, pointing accursedly at said shirt and jeans. She scoffed lightly. "Please Renji; you think I can't sneak a simple outfit past my brother? Who do you think I am? And yes, I know it's going to take awhile to get him to talk, but I said I like him, so I'm willing to wait however long it takes." She said matter-of-factly, turning around and changing her shirt. Hr sighed in defeat, "If that's what you want, I wish you luck I suppose. With both things might I add. What's this guy like anyway, am I gonna have to leave the house again?" She rolled her eyes as she turned around and grabbed her jeans, "Renji, if he was jealous of guy servants do you think he would've been here long enough for me to find out about his past? Honestly, and let's see…he has bright orange hair, brown eyes, a kind smile and a seemingly big heart." She said, pulling on her white skinny jeans. She pushed him aside and looked in the mirror. A green button shirt, a yellow sweater vest over it, and white skinny jeans underneath. She smiled and began to put her hair up. "Oh really? Well good. So I can stick around today then." He said, sitting back don on the now clear bed. "Wouldn't matter Renji, we're going on a picnic today." She said, putting finishing touches on her hair and turning around. "Oh really now? Where?" She smiled and said, "The hill in the garden." Renji rolled his eyes, "You're really going out to _the garden_ for a picnic? That's practically your backyard!" He said, jumping up and shooting his hands above his head. She sighed, "I know Renji but brother probably wouldn't let me go outside the grounds on only our second date. And besides, I like the garden. It reminds me of when I was young, when she was still alive." She said, her voice lowering to a whisper near the end of her sentence. He smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I know it reminds you of that, which is why I thought it weird to bring a strange guy you just met to such a memorable place for you." She smirked, "I'm going to tell him about sister. He should at least know that much, that way we're about even. I feel like I'm holding in more than him right now. And I'd feel more comfortable telling him there." She said, walking toward the door. "He'll be here in a few minutes, I have to go." She turned around and smiled at him, "I'll see you later. You can meet him tomorrow if you'd like." She said, closing the door behind her. -

"Hey Rukia." Said Ichigo with a small smile as he entered the manor. "Come on, we have to hurry." She hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the back doors. Once they got to the hill- a good 5 minutes if they were to walk, instead of run at top speed- she let go and plopped down on the grass. "Sorry about that, but if my brother had seen me in this; he would've had a fit." Ichigo frowned and stared at the outfit. It looked good on her. It fit her curves and highlighted her face, but It wasn't revealing at all. "Why? It looks fine." He said, sitting down with her. "It's isn't lady-like enough." She stated simply, opening the picnic basket. "Oh I see. By the way, why did you want to have the picnic out here anyway? I mean, it's very nice and I like it out here, I'm just curious." He said, grabbing a sandwich out of the picnic basket as well.


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed and put down her sandwich, sitting up. "Well, before "this" happens," she stated, point back and forth between him and her, "I have something I need to tell you." She said, looking at him, showing she was serious and that this wasn't to be taken lightly. He set his sandwich down as well. "Alright. Shoot." She sighed and clasped her hands together, taking in a deep breath. "Underneath the cherry tree on this hill…" She paused, biting her lip. She had never had to tell anyone this before, and she hadn't been planning to start so soon. Well, soon for her anyway. She took one last deep breath, "Underneath the cherry tree on this hill, is where my sister is buried." She stated, looking at the green grass, not wanting to see his reaction. She heard weight shift from his side, and she sighed, frowning. 'He must've left' She thought. 'Probably thought I'd be too hard to take care of, like the rest did when I told them' she thought, gazing up at the sky, only to find Ichigo right behind her.

She gasped and jumped up while turning around to face him. "What are you doing?" she screeched, waving her hands up in the air to indicate her distress. "I thought you left! Not that you were coming to sneak up behind me!" She screamed yet again. Her breathing had slowed down, and instead of both hands being in the air, just one was pointing accusingly at Ichigo. He smirked a bit and walked over. "Calm down calm down, geez. If I would've known it was gonna scare you that much I wouldn't have done it." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well then why did you imbecile?" She asked, staring pointedly at him. He sighed and walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because. You lost your sister. I was hoping to comfort you, but I guess that didn't go so well huh?" She scoffed, "Not entirely no." He frowned as he took a few steps closer, "Why would I leave, anyways Rukia?" He asked. She shrugged, "Because, all the other bachelors did. They thought I'd be too hard to take care of, seeing as I'd lost so many people. They figured I'd be scarred and that I'd need constant attention. Tch, yeah right." She muttered, turning away and crossing her arms.

He frowned, walking over to her. "Well, as much as those guys are idiots, why would you think _I_ would do that?" He asked, his mouth forming into a scowl. She shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know. I suppose I was stereotyping you, but can you blame me?" His scowl remained in place, "Yes. I can actually." He said, taking a few steps back. She frowned as well now, "Oh really? Well, you stereotyped me when we first met, so we're even." She smirked victoriously, 'til he shot back, "Yeah, but you did as well miss "Well all the guys I've met got jealous of the male servants so I sent them out." He crossed his arms and allowed himself a smirk as well. She shot him a death glare and stomped her foot. "Well, I didn't make the crappy sandwiches."

He frowned and pointed accusingly at her, "Hey! My sandwiches are delicious! You're-"he paused, and grinned, leaving Rukia a bit nervous of what he was going to say next. "You're. Just. _Jealous." _She gasped, taking a step back, and then burst out into small giggles. "Jealous? Of _your_ cooking? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Oops, too late, you already did." She grinned, folding her arms in victory. "Anyways, can we go back to our little picnic? All this confessing and winning arguments is making me hungry." He sighed in defeat and gestured toward the picnic basket. "If you lay out the blanket."


End file.
